


If you die, I'll kill you

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "i have your back" thing, Angst, Love, M/M, Pain, Sacrifice, Trust, protect each other, stupidities as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "Don't die on me oh God please don't die on me stay with me look at me look at me I'm right here you're gonna be fine oh God please don't die on me I swear to God if you die I'll kill you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you die, I'll kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt! Thank you all so much for the kudos! That's really motivating!

"Don't you dare die on me" he screamed, trembling. "Don't you- don't you fucking dare! Do you hear me? I'll make you live whether you want it or not!"

He was so hurt, how could he survive this? It was too much, way too much. He knew Zoro was incredibly strong, he had proved it a thousand times, with the best swordsman in the world and Shichibukai Drake Mihawk when they had first met, all of Luffy's pain in Thriller Bark... All these fights, he had taken them. He had always made it alive. Each time, he thought he'd die. Each time, Zoro proved him he was wrong.

"For God's sake stop screaming... Shitty cook...! I might be... in a bad situation... I'm not deaf!"

He almost cried when he heard his voice. He took his head between his hands and softly kissed him, that stupid dumb-ass Marimo.

"Why the fuck- how the fuck are you _even_ in this position?! You scared me to death!"

The swordsman chocked, his body convulsing in pain. There was blood everywhere. It was a miracle he was still breathing and able to talk.

"I wouldn't be if you looked out for yourself. At least... you're not dead."

"I was alright! I can take care of myself, damn it!"

Why was he reacting like this? What a mess. He... he was dying, alright, and he couldn't even stop yelling at him just for this one time. Always fighting, always searching for each other like children – God, this man was driving him mad!

"It wasn't only you. It was all of you."

So that was why he had done it. He was the second, it was his job. If the Captain wasn't around, he needed to protect his nakamas. He knew Sanji would have done the same. But he didn't want to see him do so. So he had decided to play selfishness.

"You fool! It was only for you! Only yourself! You knew what would happen, right? Just like in Thriller Bark! But I was ready to take it, Marimo! _I was ready_!"

The little fucker smiled. He dared _smile._ He wanted to kick him in the face. He couldn't realize the situation. None of them could. They were just... themselves, no matter how tragic and awful their position was.

And then, he saw it, he saw the look he had in his eyes. It was not good. Not at all. He swore on everything he had that Zoro wouldn't die on him. He'd be fine. He wouldn't pass away. Because he was Zoro, he was one of the strongest men he had ever met. He was kind of... immortal to him.

That was _not_ happening. No way.

"I swear to God, if you die I'll kill you..."

The other man was about to answer something but he just kept smiling, and his grin grew even bigger. It broke Sanji's heart.

He had a peaceful look on his face. Sanji opened his mouth, and his body began to shake uncontrollably. Around him, the world fell apart. His world fell apart.

He was gone.


End file.
